


Its New Body

by Noneyabones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Creepy, Gore, Horror, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneyabones/pseuds/Noneyabones
Summary: This story is in the POV of the reader as they witness something that happens in an old building surrounded by woods.





	Its New Body

As you walk through the woods, you find a building. It’s missing one of it’s walls and it’s made of stone bricks. In the inside the floors have all crumbled to the ground. The ceiling is missing in several parts. All the windows are busted, no glass to be seen in their open frames. You explore this building, your curiosity getting the better of you.

You’ve been outside for a couple hours now, your eyes are adjusted to the dark enough that you can explore all the open areas with ease. Your confidence guides you through the building. Until you find yourself in a room with an open wall. On the ground you see a body.  
It looks like it’s the body of a woman laying face down, wearing a long skirt and a tank top, a cardigan that’s fallen off her shoulders. Around her is a pool of black with a faint tinge of that familiar color of red. After the shock is gone, and you find yourself still staring, you find what you think killed this woman. The upper left half of her head was missing, eye and all.

As you try to regain yourself so you can leave, get the authorities, you see it. Something black sticking out of her back. As you stare you notice small details. Like it looks like parts of her cardigan were caught on it, getting pulled up. Like how there’s no blood coming from her, even though you can tell she hasn’t been dead long.

You’re about to leave, when a new wave of fear and panic sets in. Dread fills your very being and your veins turn to ice. The black thing was moving. Subtle, small movements at first. But then it starts to move more and more, shaking and jittering in it’s place.

You watch in horror as you see it begin to expand, branches seem to come off it as it extends up wards and grows in size. You press against a wall to stay far, far away from whatever this is, to stunned to walk. You don’t even notice what form it’s taking until it already puts four sets of hands on the ground, hands placed ready to push up. It’s fingers, that have too many joints to be natural, all end in sharp points with no visible nails  
And one that looks almost like a humans head with no features. Well, it seems to have what could be called a mouth. A long thin line that trails across the entire mass that is this creatures head.

You’re to distracted by it to notice more arms growing out of this body, watching this head shape as it sways rhythmically. The line you think is it’s mouth begins to move, you can see teeth. But they’re all large molars. Not what you should see inside a mouth. It’s clicking now as it’s lulling it’s head side to side, like waking up. The new hands, not nearly as big, begin to feel around on the body, disturbing the puddle of blood.

The head stops after what you feel like is hours, it’s still for a moment, like it’s thinking, before leaning it’s head back as far as it could and slamming it down onto the human head below it. You jump and wince, covering your mouth to avoid yelping. When you open your eyes, you see a monstrosity.  
More arms and hands appeared, easily over ten arms at this point. The largest four, the first ones, where lifting the body, moving as if it was a creature that walked on four limbs. The smaller ones were holding the body up so her hands and feet were all that touched the ground. You got brave and looked at the head, the head that was mostly hers, but where the chunk was missing before, was the weird black creatures head. They melded together, and they were still clicking.

Her mouth wasn’t nearly as long as it’s mouth was, so you watched as the corner of her mouth began to tear and get ripped to be the same length as the other side. With their new eye they were scanning the room as the clicking continued.

Time froze when they saw you. They seemed confused, staring at you as they stopped clicking, mouth stuck slightly open. You couldn’t breathe. It felt like you weren’t there anymore, you could only look at this thing in front of you.

The creature, this parasite, screeched at you after a second, getting angry and backing up. It made you jump, stumbling to the ground as you tried to leave. You quickly got up and looked back to the spot the thing was, but it was gone.

You couldn’t move, just staring the empty spot. But then you saw a brick fall the the ground from the wall. Slowly, you look up to see it. Like a spider it clung to the joint where what was left of a floor above connected to the wall. It’s four large hands holding on at impossible angles as she faced you, the human part still limp in it’s arms and hands.

It moved fast and silently, you knew you couldn’t get out of here if it chased you, you didn’t know what to do. You wanted to run but you were too scared. You could only stare up at this creature. Watch as one of the few free sets of hands came to this woman’s arms and legs. It’s finger tips stabbing into her flesh and pressing into it.

You watched as her legs got black veins race towards her feet, her single sandal that was still on was flicked off. The black burst out her ankle, causing dead blood to trickle out of her for a moment before getting covered with more blackness. Her feet twisting and contorting with disgusting crunches under the moving mass of black, before it turned into a copy of one of the larger hands that held it on the wall.

All hands and feet happened at the same time you realized, and the arms shifted so they could bed accordingly. The parasite could move the body now. It adjusted and curled itself up in a ball, screeching at you again before quickly skittering out the opening in the wall and away from you.  
You watched as this parasite took it’s new body and hid in the thick woods. You were to terrified to leave, walk in the woods in the dark. You hid in a room with no windows and no openings, hiding and blocking the door until you knew it was day light out.

You never ran so far before, you never ran so fast before. You didn’t stop until you were around people. Lots of them. But even then, you couldn’t get that parasite out of your head, watching it take over that corpse.

And there was nothing you could do to warn people about it.


End file.
